The present disclosure relates to automotive wiring harnesses.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-63557 describes an example in which a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle includes a motor, which serves as a power source that propels the vehicle, an inverter, which is connected to the motor, and a high-voltage battery, which supplies the inverter with power. The inverter and the high-voltage battery are connected by a wiring harness that includes two high-voltage electric wires such as a positive wire and a negative wire.